Rillamon
by The Unforgiven
Summary: Ever wounder what would happen if the Gorillaz fell through to the Pokemon world? heh thats what this is about.Rated for Lang.Ch3 Now up! Ch4 Now up! Aren't you filled with Venomous sickening GLEE?!?
1. Porthole

Okay I realize this is weird! But hey I thought it would be funny to write this.

Oh yeah. For my lack of Japanese, I'm gunna have a "Auto-Translator" for Noodle. Meaning-She is just gunna speak English! Except probably pokemon names.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 1-Porthole 

The Band sat in there usual places in the practice room. Murdoc strummed at his base with a bottle of vodka by his feet. Noodle was plugging in her Les Paul. 2-D simply sat and started off into space. And Russel sat on the stool behind his drums picking up the sticks. 

Little did any one of them know this wasn't going to be any normal practice. 

"Hey, Let's get started." Noodle said grabbing a pick.

"On what?" 2-D blankly asked. 

Murdoc started to play Clint Eastwood. Russ soon joined in, as did Noodle and 2-D. 

But the usual moment when Del started in. Something very strange happened.

A strange Iridescent light appeared on the opposite wall. It swirled, as if is was the eye of a tornado, ridden with bright hues of differing colors. It had an incredible pull on the room. 

2-D and Murdoc looked at it almost amazed. Noodle was pulled through before the two men could do anything. 

"NOODLE!" 2-D yelled. "Murdoc, we gotta go get her." He said franticly

"Yeah right! What's in there?" Murdoc said with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"I don't know. And I don't care." 2-D said Jumping into the gasses of the port. 

"FUCK!" Murdoc yelled, looking back at an unconscious Russel. "Well it could be a doorway to Hell, right?" he reassured himself. He sighed and followed 2-D.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-STRANGE STUFF HAPPENS ^-^~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A hole opens in a sunny sky on the 'other side' and the 3 fell to the ground.

"Damn it! Were are we? Fuck Dullard get the Hell off me!" Murdoc said coughing fro the dust on the forest road. 

A small purple looking rat ran in front of him.

"KORATA!" Noodle yelled with glee,

"huh?"2-D said trying to get off Murdoc.

Murdoc looked from it to a pair of boots that was right in front of his face.

"Who are you?" 2-D asked looking up at the figure, and finally pushing himself from on top of Murdoc.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Okaayyy. That's weird 0_o tell me what you think! Should I even write any more??


	2. On Their Way

Ch 2. On Their Way

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

2-D stood and looked at the person, realizing it was a girl that looked to be in her late teens.

The girl wore a long sleeve leather shirt that buckled in front., with a Ripped sleeve t-shirt, the sleeves reach a little past her elbows, She wore a pair of ripped/cut off shorts-down to her knees and tight pants under them that went inside a pair of Knee high 5 buckled boots. And a duster over her. She had long stringy black hair shorter strands that were fixed as thin bangs. Her eyes were a mesmerizing ice-blue/gray color. She was a sickly thing looking American. 

A thin smirk ran across her face. "People call me 'Hatari'" the girl said.

"What's your real name?" 2-D said curiously.

"Crystal" she replied. "Who are you?" She ask squinting an eye.

Murdoc pushed himself up and looked at her very pissed. She shot the same look back at him.

I'm 2-D this is Murdoc and that is Noodle." He said pointing at Noodle who was now petting the Rattata.

"What the fuck are we doing here?!" Murdoc growled pushing 2-D to the ground.

Crystal smirked and let out a little snicker. "I brought you here." she said. And mad Murdoc more outraged than before. He grabbed the caller of her shirt and slammed her against a tree. Holding her like that. But to his surprise she wasn't afraid in the least bit. 

"Why?" He growled. 

She wrapped her hand around his wrist and dug her nails into it. "I didn't bring YOU here really by choice. I was bringing anyone. You just happen to be the ones that fell through." she said digging in further drawing blood. 

"Ahh Fuck!." Murdoc cried ripping his arm from her grip letting go of her shirt. 

"Were are we?" 2-D asked. 

"I really don't know." Crystal said holding out her hand to help 2-D to his feet. He took it and stood with little help.

"You mean you don't KNOW were you brought us?" Murdoc asked examining his wrist. 

Crystal didn't answer, she was to busy watching Noodle pet the Rattata. 

"Hey Noodle looks like she might know." 2-D said walking to Noodle. "Noodle. Do you?" he asked

Noodle nodded. 

"Pokemon!" She said. 

"Huh?" Murdoc said looking up at her.

"This world is the world of 'Pokemon'!" she explained.

"Isn't that, that little game you play?" Murdoc said kind of mockingly. 

Noodle Nodded.

"Never herd." Crystal said. 

Noodle pulled out a deck of poke' cards and handed them to Crystal. 

"uhh huu." She said cropping an eyebrow while looking trough. "that's, that thing." She said hold out the card of Rattata

Noodle nodded again.

"So _Hatari _how do we get back." Murdoc said sounding a little less pissed.

"Just call me Crystal." Crystal said lowing her head. "I don't know. But staying here won't help us finding out." She finished.

"You mean your gunna help us get back?" 2-D said looking at her with is crocked smile, and black eyes hopeful. 

"Hey. I'm stuck here too. So I guess we'd be helping each other?" She answered. 

"Fine. Let's go." Murdoc said heading one way. 

2-D and Noodle began to follow. Crystal sighed. 'there's nothing that way' she thought but followed anyway, walking next to 2-D. 

It began to grow dark. 

"we should set camp for the night." 2-D said

"With What!?" Murdoc turned and grabbed his collar.

"You're real partial to grabbing people's shirt collar's aren't you?" Crystal mocked. 

Murdoc let go of 2-D and turnd to her. 

"Well do YOU have any ideas, girly?"

Crystal looked at him and them down to her boots. 

"What's the matter, girly? Don't know either?" He said pushing his face closer to hers. 

"Well we could keep walking and maybe be mutilated by ant nocturnal beasts. OR we could go to a more sheltered area and sleep for the night." Crystal answered stepping back a little.

"LIKE WERE!?" He Yelled.

Crystal shook a little from his tone. She was surprised by her now timid state.

She looked at Noodle who was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Well, Murdoc. Maybe over there?" She said pointing ahead and off to the left a bit. To a cave.

"Maybe not. There could be…" Noodle started.

"Fine." Murdoc said. 

"What could be were, Noodle?" 2-D asked

"Well in the game there are pokemon in caves" Noodle said with a shrug.

"We probably shouldn't go by the game." Crystal said looking at Murdoc who shook his head and turned. Continuing to the cave.

The other's followed. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~In Cave~_~_~_~_~_~_~

They looked around. The cave was small. The only way they could see was the light coming from the dying day's sun.

Crystal grabbed some brush and laid it down in the cave. 

"Give me your fag for a sec." She said to Murdoc. 

He handed it to her with a grunt.

She held it by a dry leaf. Soon it gave life to a small fire. Crystal handed Murdoc his Cigarette back.

"Probably need some more brush to keep it from dying." She said standing and walking out to find Brush.

"Hey wait a sec." 2-D called from behind her.

She turned looking at him. He stopped in front of her. 

"Yeah?" She said.

"I'm gunna help. 'Sides Murdoc is getting nasty." He said looking around. 

"Oh. Okay." Crystal said picking up a few dead twigs and sticks.

Soon they headed back to the cave.

Crystal dropped her arms full on the cave floor 2-D did the same but also threw some on the fire.

"Now what nature girl?" Murdoc asked watching Noodle sleep.

"I think Noodle knows." She said sitting on the floor and watched the fire. 2-d sat beside her. 

Murdoc soon stretched out as well and fell asleep. 

Soon 2-D stretched out too, but stayed awake watching Crystal.

"How old are you?" He asked quietly. 

"19." she said keeping her gaze on the fire. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

*End theme pokemon music plays*

And our hero's are onto there next adventure…If any.

Is this going any were?

What do you think thus far?


	3. A New Day

Ch 3. A New Day 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Next Morn-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Crystal sat awake a small puppy looking animal sniffing the slumbering Murdoc. She poked 2-D who was asleep next to her. 

"Hey. Hey wake up." She whispered. 

2-D opened one eye

"What?" he said Groggily.

"Look at Murdoc." she said watching the puppy now sniffing his face.

2-D looked up and snickered at the site.

The puppy started to lick Murdoc's face and nipping at his lips, as if thee was something delicious about it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Murdoc hollered throwing the pup back into the cave wall. It stood back up looking really pissed off.

"Fucking dog!" Murdoc exclaimed sitting up.

The animal much to the groups surprise shot flames from its mouth to Murdoc.

Murdoc ran around the cave screaming and trying to get his burning shirt off. 

"Fucking Mutt! What the hell is that thing?!?" he screamed finally dropping his torched shirt to the ground. Part of his skin was burnt and bleeding. 

From all this commotion Noodle woke up a bit scared. But she noticed the Houndour and yelled "DERUBIRU!!" with glee.

"What" Murdoc growled lifting his head slightly to look at her.

"Derubiru" she repeated. .

Crystal pulled off her outer T-shirt and held it out to Murdoc. 

"Fucking Dog…Thing! I'm gunna kill it!" he said ignoring Crystal. And picked up a rock lifting it above hid head. 

:Murdoc, maybe you shouldn't…"2-D started Nervously.

"Fuck off" Murdoc hissed then throwing the rock at Houndour. It dodged the rock then started to ran to Murdoc looking like it was going to attack, but stopped in front of him and started to cuddle his leg.

Noodle bust out laughing. 2-D and Crystal snickered.

"Gee, Mud I it likes you." Crystal teased, tossing her shirt to him.

"Yeah Great." He said sarcastically. He slipped Crystal's tattered shirt over his head. 

"Thanks…what the hell this is huge." he said looking down at the shirt then to Crystal.

"Yeah. I like my shirts big." Crystal said with a small smirk.

"Well. Maybe we should go." 2-D said handing Crystal her trench coat.

"What? Are you afraid?" Murdoc said.

"No. I…It…"2-D stuttered.

"It smells like burnt flesh." Crystal butted in, throwing on her coat and walked into the morning light.

"Fucking dog." she herd Murdoc say again from inside the cave. She turned and saw 2-D beside her and Noodle by him. Soon Murdoc progressed out into the sunlight as well, the Houndour by his feet. And they continued on their journey.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Later (Noon)~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"I'm hungry." Noodle said.

"Yeah. Sorry I don't what to tell you." Crystal answered looking back at Noodle who was hugging her Rattata.

"what is this a hiking trip?" Murdoc said from further behind. 

"That's what it was last night." 2-D said. He looked a bit pleased with himself.

"Shut-up Dullard!" Murdoc said shoving him forward into Crystal who slid forward some stopping herself at the edge of a slope. 

"Damn it! What the hell is your problem?" She said glaring at Murdoc, who now had a hold of a helpless 2-D

"Ah, Fuck it." he said pushing 2-D towards her. And once again he ran into her. Both Crystal and 2-D went over the edge and tumbled down the slope running into another person. 

Crystal was now pinned to the road by 2-D. Noodle pulled Murdoc down the hill to meet up with them. Noodle helped 2-D up off of Crystal and Murdoc held out a hand to her. Crysta took it and was pulled to her feet. 

The girl they had ran into was already to her feet and has been watching this. 

She had on a t-shirt with some strange design on the front. A pear of blue jeans and tennis shoes. She had long hair that reached her shoulders, it was blonde with streaks of purple. There was a Raichu by her feet standing in attack mod.

"Hello." She said with a friendly smile. "I'm Rachel."

"Hi. Umm. Sorry about that Rachel. I'm Crystal. This is 2-D Noodle and Murdoc." Crystal said a bit nervous by the girls happiness.

"okay. Hi!…Raichu it's okay, calm down." She said. Her Raichu eased up and jumped into Rachel's arms. 

"Do I know you?" Crystal asked squinting an eye. But Rachel looked completely blank "okay. I guess not." 

"You know any were we could get anything to eat?" Noodle asked Rachel

"Uhhhh. Yeah. Com'n." She replied and headed off the direction it seemed the others had already come form. But obviously went unnoticed.

"Hey. Girly! We just came from that way." Murdoc yelled.

"No. you came from that way." Rachel said pointing to the level of ground they fell from. "That leads some were completely different." 

"So. What do you do here?" Crystal asked trying to make conversation. 

"I'm training to be a Pokemon Master." Rachel said happily. 

"Oh yeah? What's that?" 2-D asked. And Rachel explained on the way to a restaurant 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Okay I added my Best friend. She can help the group with this area she knows so well and about the pokemon. 

We were discussing this Ch. During math. She helped a lot with the idea! TY!


	4. Battle

Ch 4 Battle

At the restaurant. The group sat with their food. 2-D and Crystal sat at one table talking. Noodle and Murdoc at another. Close to them was Rachel with her pokemon feeding them. Noodle pulled of bits of her sandwich and fed them to her Rattata The Houndour that adopted Murdoc sitting with its head on his lap, begging. 

"What do you want?" Murdoc asked looking down at the pup. It whined and put one of its paws up by his snout whimpering more.

"What? What the fuck are you any way?" Murdoc growled.

"It's a Houndour. It seems to have adopted you. I caught one before." Rachel said releasing her Houndour out of its poke' ball to eat. "It's probably wanting food. Or for you to pet it." She stated.

"What do I look like its owner!?" Murdoc yelled. 

"Well, yeah. To him you are a trainer and friend." Rachel said. 

"Think of a dog, Murdoc!" Crystal called over.

Murdoc gave the pup a boy-like smile and laid his hand on its head and petted him. Houndour closed its eyes contently and wagged its short tail. 

"What ones do you have?" Noodle asked Rachel.

"Well uhh…" Rachel pointed to her 6 while naming them. "Raichu, Houndour, Ponyta Ivysaur, and Persian."

2-D and Crystal watched them. "Don't you wish you had one of those?" 2-D asked in almost a sigh. "I dunno. But it sounds as if you do." Crystal said teasingly. 2-D didn't answer so Crystal turned her attention back to the others. 

"Murdoc! Battle Me!!!!" Noodle burst out suddenly, to Murdoc while he handed a bite of food to his Houndour

"What!?" He said surprised almost falling from his seat. 

"Battle me" She repeated, calmer this time.

"She means have your have your Houndour fight her Rattata…I think." Rachel said looking to Noodle, who nodded.

"No, Battle her." He said pointing to Rachel with a crooked finger.

Noodle grabbed and hugged his leg "Please." she begged looking up at him.

"No, I don't know how." he said making excuses.

"I'll show you!" Rachel yelled jumping from her chair.

"Then you fight her! I'll watch. And might latter." Murdoc said trying to get Noodle detached from his leg.  
"That wouldn't be fare." Rachel said

"Why!?" Murdoc snapped.

"My pokemon are a lot stronger and have more experience." She explained.

Murdoc lowered his head, looked at Noodle then to the Houndour. He let out a deep sigh and groaned "Fine."

"Yeah!" Noodle exclaimed moving from holding Murdoc's leg to hugging him around the belly, knocking the wind out of him. 

Rachel showed them the battle positions. And by this time 2-D was standing by Rachel watching. Crystal sat back at the table with her head down.

"Alright how do we do this?" Murdoc asked. 

"Tell Houndour what attacks to use" Murdoc looked confused. "…you don't know any do you?" Rachel said. Murdoc looked at her blankly. "All right, Houndour still looks pretty low leveled," She started, "Low Level! What? He's fine how he is" Murdoc growled. Rachel stepped back a bit. "Murdoc is getting pretty attached to his mutt. Right Murdoc!" Crystal yelled with a chuckle getting to her feet and moved to stand by 2-D.

"Shut up, Wench!" He growled. Crystal rolled her eyes. "Um, What I meant by 'low-level' is that it hasn't been trained yet," Rachel said standing between Murdoc and Crystal to keep them from fighting. Murdoc grunted with a 'fine.' "All right Houndour's basic moves are Leer, Ember-" "Yeah I felt that this morning," Murdoc said with a frown. "Uh, any way leer, ember, and roar. What you do is tell your Pokemon what move to use, and it will attack your aponits," "What? You're not making any sense girly!" Murdoc sneered at Rachel. Rachel sighed and noticed Noodle was getting pretty antsy to battle. "Just tell your Houndour the attacks I named. You'll get it from there, I hope." Rachel said, "Are you saying I'm stupid?" Murdoc said. "Murdoc. Just battle, and face it, you're not the brightest crayon in the box." Crystal said head falling back. Murdoc glared at her "Alright...Let's get this over with." Murdoc said glancing at his Houndour, who was in battle stands facing Noodle and her Rattata.

"Korata, Tackle!" Noodle yelled. Rattata leapt to tackle Houndour who jumped into the air landing on Rattata biting it. Murdoc watched wondering what to do. "Uh Hound…dog! Fire it!" He yelled. The Houndour let go of the purple rodent and looked up at him opening its mouth shooting flames at Murdoc. "Ahh!" he exclaimed getting blasted. "Stupid mutt the RAT not ME!! Growl at it…roar!" Murdoc ordered. Houndour did so. Its attack didn't affect Rattata. "Korata, Quick attack!" Noodle yelled. Rattata started charging hound our. Houndour yelped and ran behind Murdoc. "What the hell?!" Murdoc yelled. Rattata rammed into Murdoc's upper chest and neck knocking him out.

"Murdoc-san?" Noodle asked. "Looks like Noodle won." Crystal said with a chuckle. Rachel was wide eyed. "Uh…" was all she could say. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-

Fixed this up a bit for you guys. Hope you like it. ^_^.


End file.
